Drivers of emergency vehicles often need to have both hands on the steering wheel while driving. However, they also may need to be able to engage in communications at the same time. The present invention features an emergency response steering wheel device, which allows a driver to access special control buttons on the vehicle steering wheel for communications. In some embodiments the steering wheel device comprises a set of push-to-talk buttons, control buttons, display buttons, a console, and a set of console controls. The device of the present invention may improve driver safety by allowing the driver to multi-task while keeping both his/her hands on the steering wheel at all times during emergency vehicle operation.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.
SUMMARY
The present invention features an emergency response steering wheel device. In some embodiments, the device comprises a steering wheel and steering wheel column attached to a dash of a vehicle; a plurality of push-to-talk (PTT) buttons disposed on the steering wheel; a plurality of control buttons disposed on the steering wheel, the control buttons include a radio change button, a volume control button, a camera activation button, a spotlight activation button, an emergency flasher light activation button, a siren activation button, and a public address (PA) system activation button; and wiring and a break-out box each housed in the steering wheel and steering wheel column for operatively connecting the control buttons of the steering wheel to a radio, a volume system, a camera, a spotlight, an emergency flasher light, a siren, and a public address (PA) system, respectively. In some embodiments, the device comprises a speaker-microphone module disposed on the steering wheel or the steering wheel column, the speaker-microphone module being operatively connected to the PTT buttons, to the volume control buttons, and to the PA system activation button. In some embodiments, the device comprises a center console comprising a plurality of console controls, the consol controls include a radio change button, a volume control button, a camera activation button, a spotlight activation button, an emergency flasher light activation button, a siren activation button, and a public address (PA) system activation button; and wiring and a break-out box housed in the center console for operatively connecting the consol controls to the radio, the volume system, the camera, the spotlight, the emergency flasher light, the siren, and the public address (PA) system, respectively.
In some embodiments, the PTT buttons include a first PTT button is disposed at a 10 o'clock position on the steering wheel, a second PTT button disposed at a 2 o'clock position on the steering wheel, a third PTT button disposed at a 8 o'clock position on the steering wheel, and a fourth PTT button disposed at a 4 o'clock position on the steering wheel. In some embodiments, one or more control buttons of the steering wheel comprise illumination labels that can be illuminated for nighttime use. In some embodiments, the device further comprises a laptop operatively connected to the center console. In some embodiments, the console comprises a monitor. In some embodiments, the console comprises a USB port or a connection for a music player.